Sort it out
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When Lara makes a mistake that causes herself and a victim to almost die, Dean is livid. He demands that she sort out her head... what he isn't expecting is her response. Fluffy one-shot. Dean & Lara pairing.


**A/N: Hi all. First, I only recently re-discovered this show. When it first aired I watched the first few eps but then it crossed over with another show I liked, so I never REALLY got into it. I brought seasons 1&2 about a year ago, but forgot I had it on the shelf. I finally sat down to watch it a few weeks back and was hooked on Lara/Dean shipping in the first 30 seconds. **

**This is a FABULOUS show. Great acting. Great Aussie drama. TOO BAD I DON'T OWN IT!**

**This FF is taken after the third episode of season three "True Romance" I haven't seen any more yet because this just had to be written, so this is my take on Lara and Dean. Enjoy!**

Dean kept watching her, scrutinizing every move she made as if he was waiting for her to trip up and make a mistake. He'd already told her to pull her head in. If she wasn't going to save people without prejudice, then she shouldn't come to work at all. Lara knew he was right. Her head hadn't been in the game for a month. Not since Hamish had gone to London.

Lara thought she'd miss him, but all she felt was relief that she didn't have to go home and pretend that she was in a happy marriage. It was her own fault, and partly Dean's, because he had let his big inflated ego get in the way. The day they were set to get married, Dean told her not to and when she asked why, hoping to God that he told her he loved her, he had replied, "He's too good for you".

What kind of man says that?

But even after he'd said that, she still got butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. It wasn't a look between partners in the same job, no, it was much more than that. It was the kind of look that kept her wondering if he somehow felt the same way about her that she felt about him.

Lara had made another mistake. An irrational move that almost cost her own life as well as a man being rescued by her team. He had been hanging over a ledge and she had ignored Dean's order thinking she knew better and almost fallen to her death, which in effect had almost killed the other man.

Now Dean was ropable.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he roared, getting up in her space.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Lara had finally talked to Hamish about their marriage. It wasn't working out for her, and he knew it too. She'd suggested they take a break from each other. But Lara knew that her decision had been made. She wanted a divorce.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Lara. If we hadn't been so lucky we wouldn't be having this conversation, I'd be planning your damn funeral. Not to mention you putting someone else's life at stake as well. I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours and I don't really care, to be honest. But this is your last warning. One more strike and you're out."

"I said I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, seething. Lara had never seen him look so angry.

"Sort it out!" he demanded. "NOW!"

Lara took a deep breath. He was half the reason. If he wanted her to sort it out, then damn, she would. Just as he turned to leave, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her, kissing him like it was her last moment on earth.

He drew away quickly and looked in her eyes, shock etched across his face.

"What are you doing? You're married!"

"Hamish and I broke up," she muttered, her hand still gripping his shirt tightly in her fist.

"When?"

"Yesterday. I-"

Dean didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence, before he smacked his mouth against hers, taking her breath away. Her hand released his shirt and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. This was the kind of passion that she had been searching for her entire life. It was as if through a single kiss, Dean had filled the emptiness that her heart once had. She felt completely whole as if every piece of the puzzle had been put in place. If she didn't believe in soul mates, she did now.

And Dean was it.

He pulled her closer, kissing her with every fibre of his being, showing her without words that he did indeed feel the same that she did. His hands trailed down her side and rested on her hip, his tongue ran the length of her mouth and she parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Both of our breath, they slowly disconnected, panting and trying to draw air back into their lungs.

Lara pressed her forehead against his. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Yeah."

She smiled as their eyes met.

"I've wanted to do that for years."

"Me too," she admitted.

"I couldn't live if something happened to you."

Suddenly, Lara understood his anger, and it had nothing to do with the job and everything to do with her.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean licked his lips and then kissed her again, before she had a chance to catch her breath. Lara didn't need him to reply with words, his kiss was more than enough evidence.

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff. I have yet to finish the last season and so I am still holding out hope that there will be a kiss in there somewhere. I know it ends without ending, so I don't expect a happily ever after. But damn it if I'm not going to get my Lara/Dean kiss!**

**Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
